Alpine GT4
The Alpine GT4 was a car sports produced from 1962 to 1969 by the factory automotive French Alpine (or Alpine-Renault). The GT4, born in 1962, was nothing more than a refined version of the A110, which could also offer two-seater rear of luck and was destined to take up the legacy of the A108 2 +2, which enjoyed limited success. Unveiled at Paris, took up the lines of the GT4 2 +2 and I corrected some imperfections, first of all related to the design of the tail, and on the 2 +2 was considered too inelegant. GT4 on this problem was solved by redesigning the queue, so that it was less heavy from the viewpoint of the aesthetic impact. In fact, the GT4 was a completely new car and the relationships with the A108 were only in the similitude of body: GT4 on the chassis and the mechanics were different, borrowed directly from the Renault 8, just as in the case of the A110. In fact, the GT4 was also known as A110 L, where L stood for "long", meaning in this way the elongation of 16 cm of the step, choice dictated by the fact of wanting to provide two places a little more comfortable than those offered by the A108 2 +2. The GT4 was in fact the longest Alpine series produced, the first to exceed 4 m in length. It was a sporty car for clientele, who wanted a particular car, without spending a fortune and it was brilliant in performance. The GT4 was initially equipped with the engine to 4 cylinders from 956 cm ³ of displacement coming, as already mentioned, from the R8. This engine produced 51 hp at 5100 rev / min and pushing the car to a top speed of 155 km / h, the speed allowed by its lightweight structure and the fiberglass shell. Already in 1964, he received the GT4 engine (at 66 hp to 50hp potenzxiato) from 1108 cm ³ of the R8 Major. This version was named Version 70 and its maximum output was obtained through the adoption of a carburetor increased. In 1965 there was a new update: with the 100 version, the 1.1-liter engine of the GT4 was further enhanced up to 95 hp at 6500 rev / min thanks to two carburatorti body double. Then in 1966 the GT4 received a new engine from 1296 always with two twin choke, able to provide a maximum power of 115 hp at 6800 rpm / min. In this configuration, the GT4 touched the 200 km / h. And finally, the latest evolution: in 1967 the GT4 adopted a new 1255 cc engine capable of delivering 105 hp, slightly less on the engine of the year before, but less brutal and more rideable. As the A110 and the A108, the GT4 was also produced under license in other countries, such as the Mexico. The GT4 was removed from production in 1969 after being sold in just 261 copies. Category:Alpine